


florilège

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daiyui Week 2015, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an anthology series for two captains with a fire in their hearts. </p>
<p>—</p>
<p>daiyui week nov. 11-17th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day one: links

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't finish all of the prompts for DY week sadly, sighs, but I did do my best.  
> so i cross-posted them here for easier access.

  
Yui always wanted to tell Daichi how she really felt attached to him, how whenever he said words of encouragement, she took it all to heart. Daichi always had this air about him, where he knows exactly what to say and when to say it.  
  
Yui admired that about him and she wishes that she could be that at times; what she doesn’t know is that she usually is, and Daichi is the one who feels inspired by her too.  
  
Daichi found Yui’s big smiles and pep talks to be the most amazing thing about her as a person. How she’s willing to walk into any room and take charge of it without truly realizing it.  
  
Yui told him about how she stayed strong for her team, even after their loss, that’s what captains do.  
  
Sugawara always teased Daichi about him and Yui basically being two peas in a pod. They’re linked and connected in more ways than one, Daichi’s now realizing it after sometime now.  
  
They’ve been through a lot together, since middle school all the way into their third year.  
  
He wants to stay by her side as long as he needs too, and he really hopes too.  
  
Daichi hopes he can tell her sooner.  
  
Yui wishes the same, she wishes so hard and writes in her journal almost every night after homework of how she dreams of being by his side, that’s all Yui really wants.


	2. day two: scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she heals his scars with kisses and light jokes.

  
For Daichi he has many scars; all over his knees from sliding on gym floors and some on his elbows. Yui makes sure to kiss each and every one of them. Yui has similar scars that she’s had since she was a child. She’s been trying her hardest ever since she could pick up a volleyball, Daichi knows her as the most motivated person, even since Junior High. They both gained these scars from their hard work and leading.  
  
“Daichi, where’d you get this one?” She points to a small scar on his leg, that’s almost barely noticeable.  
  
“Ah, I think that’s from when I fell off a bike.” He scratches the back of his head. Yui smiles and kisses the tiny scar, Daichi looks away trying not to think about the feel of her lips.  
  
They have this weird routine where they always do this, it’s a bit weird they decided one day, but it was fun. Yui would usually be the last one and Daichi the first.  
Sometimes the scars would be new, or they discovered new ones they haven’t seen before.  
  
“Ah, Michimiya—” Daichi says suddenly and Yui smiles.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Is it okay—” Daichi hesitates a bit and Yui eyes him curiously. “If we can kiss?” Yui grins and suddenly leaps on him the both of them falling off the bed, Yui kissing him senseless.  
  
“Hope that doesn’t leave a mark.” She jokes, kissing him all over while Daichi just laughs away hugging her tightly.  
  
Another typical day for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	3. day three: messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the memories of keeping old messages.

  
Yui likes to make things specifically for Daichi, though she thinks he doesn’t realize it. Yui enjoys making special treats for him, cards, and even a charm for good luck she loves to do these little things for him even when he doesn’t know how much hard work she puts into it.  
  
Daichi is smarter than that and knows exactly how hard she works and knows about all the time she puts into making these little trinkets, he keeps them hidden somewhere in an old shoebox and stashes them away as momentos.  
  
Yui doesn’t find them until they’re in College and she’s visiting him one warm, summer afternoon. She finds the box in the confines of his desk drawers looking for staples and pulls it out, she opens to find all of the things she’s given him ever since they first met in Junior High.  
  
She pulls out a small letter that was written to him on his birthday, as a late card she handmade him. It was full of glitter and stickers, with ribbons, in big bold letter saying “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAWAMURA!” She smiles and opens it finding a picture of her, Ikejiri and him at the park grinning away with him holding a volleyball.  
  
Yui smiles fondly, feeling a prickling in her eyes, she puts it away as carefully as possible, and looks at a matching bracelet she made him in the summer. Yui laughs to herself, holding it in her palm. “It’s so small.” She puts it back, and sees the charm she made him during her third year.  
  
Yui looks at more things she made him throughout all the time she’s known Sawamura Daichi and realizes that she never knew he kept the things she made him; she always thought he forgot about them and probably threw them away. Yui wipes a tear from her eyes and closes the box putting it back into its place.  
  
She leaves the room with the staples and goes back to the dining area. Daichi still looking over some of his college work. “Oh, did you find them; _ah_ , Michimiya what’s wrong?” He goes to her side and touches her face gently wiping a tear from her thumb. “Nothing, I just found some little messages in your shoebox.” Daichi eyes look at her curiously from behind his glasses; the sudden realization flashes across his face, Yui thinks to herself he looks more mature that way, Daichi flushes.  
  
“Oh, _oh_ I guess you found my shoebox of memories.” He chuckles to himself, scratching the back of his head.   
“Yeah, and it’s really lovely, it took me back.” Daichi smiles warmly. “I’m glad it did, maybe we can make new ones together in College and more.” Yui breaks out in that beaming smile and kisses him.  
  
“Thank you, Daichi. Thank you for not being oblivious and keeping the little messages in each of them.” He laughs. “I would never throw those things out, I knew you made them for me, so of course I was going to keep them.”  
  
Yui kisses him again. “Thank you.”  
  
Daichi kisses her forehead and holds her close. “No Thank you, Yui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.


	4. day six: something red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's a red rose, but definitely without the thorns.

  
Yui was red.  
  
Daichi knew this. He didn’t know if she was blood orange, a maroon, or just a bright red—like the color that some celebrities wore in fashion nowadays.  
  
She was always red when she was around him, eyes full of passion and sparkles. Daichi knew when she was mad, she was a deep red—a fierceness and a control that he’s never really seen before until she’s on the court playing her heart out, the fierceness comes out and it’s marvelous.  
  
Yui at times becomes this pastel red when she’s talking to him, not the red that comes out in her cheeks when she gives him things to keep, but this pastel red—one he can figure out the name for, but this red is the red he loves the most of all.  
  
When they’re in bed together, everything is dazzling. He sees a canvas of reds, the color of a deep sunset—when he kisses her all the colors of red explodes around him in different shades, swirling about like music notes coming from an instrument. She’s red. _Loving her is red._  
  
When Daichi is alone, and he holds her tight in his arms, she’s the softest—a pink; a blush red.  
  
This pink is the color of a rose, her cheeks are soft, her hair messy, and she looks stunning.  
  
Daichi kisses her hair softly. _“I love you.”_ He whispers as he falls asleep, Yui opens her eyes and looks at him drifting to slumber.  
  
All he remembers was red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	5. day seven: photograph + aged up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he still remembers what it was like to have her by his side, despite the gap in time; she is there in memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really liked this one because it was pretty sentimental, and it sort of made me feel something more for these two after writing this. i always liked daiyui, but to experience writing for this gorgeous pair, man, it put me deeper into this ship. i love it, it's so wonderful, and i hope you love this.

  
He finds an old picture of her when years passed.  
  
Daichi is now of old age, and he looks at the photograph of her and Ikejiri at the park, grins so wide that they could split their faces in two.  
  
His hands shake gently, as he runs a finger over it. He may be old and grey, but he will never forget that day.  
  
They played volleyball for about six hours, practicing serves and spikes, practicing as hard as they could.  
  
He looks up at the other pictures aligned across the wall. Daichi and her on their wedding day, where even Ikejiri, Suga, Asahi, and Ryuu attended being the grooms.  
  
Yui looked positively stunning, her smile was bright and lovely, her mermaid-like dress hugged her figure, and the train behind it was long. The veil on her head only accentuated how breathtaking she was in white.  
  
Daichi moves slowly towards that photo getting up from his chair to stare at it properly. It was a memory that will stay with him always.  
  
He looks at the other one of the Karasuno team going to Nationals, back at the Orange court. Daichi’s smile returns, as he remembers Hinata’s rise as he spiked down the ball and scored the winning point. He truly was a little giant. The team of dreams; the crows that were never supposed to soar did on that very day.  
  
Daichi finds another photo of Yui and him when he proposed to her, he loved her so much. She was always by his side never leaving, the love of his life. He looks up at another photograph where their first child was born and he cried real tears that day.  
  
“Ojisan!” A voice hollers from down the hall. Daichi hollers back. “I’m in here Takeru.” His grandson comes bounding into the room hugging him. He chuckles as he pats his head. “What’re you looking at Ojisan?” He asks him curiously. Daichi smiles wide. “I’m looking at the Wall of memories.” He says full of beaming pride, puffing his chest out a little. His grandson laughs. “Ojisan! Tell me more your stories on how you played volleyball?!” Daichi laughs and goes towards his chair that was closest to the Wall.  
  
Takeru sits on his lap, as he tells his stories of his fun times playing volleyball, meeting the people who were his best friends, and the love of his life.  
  
Takeru’s attention never diverts away from his Grandfather, but he does ask one question that causes Daichi to laugh. “Who’s that bald guy?” Takeru makes a face similar to Tanaka. “He looks like a shark or something.” Daichi chuckles. “An old friend of mine, you better watch it or he’ll hear you say that.” Takeru blows his cheeks and shakes his head. “I’m sorry!” Daichi pats him on the head. “No, no it’s fine.”  
  
“Ojisan, did you love Obasan?” Daichi looks at his youngest grandson, he doesn’t say anything for a long time, but stares at the wedding pictures on the Wall, his eyes always meeting Yui’s lovely smile.  
  
He spots the one where she’s a bit older, after having two kids. Daichi’s always loved her, since day one.  
  
“I do, and I always will. She was the love of my life, she loved you too.” Takeru smiles brightly, a smile that reminded him of Yui’s.  
  
“Really!? I know Mimi-neesan got to meet her!” Takeru exclaims, huffing. Daichi gives him a soft smile. “She got to hold you, and she loved you very much. Your Obasan loved everyone.”  
Takeru sniffles. “Do you miss her?”  
  
Daichi’s throat feels scratchy, and his eyes prickle he rubs them and chuckles lightly holding back his tears. “I do, I very much do. She was my other half, my life partner, she truly was amazing.”  
  
Takeru smiles fondly at his grandfather.  
  
_“I’ll love her until the end of time.”_ He whispers to himself when his grand daughter Mimi comes to pick up Takeru for his afternoon Little League Volleyball practice.  
  
Daichi looks out towards the small city from outside his window and sees the sunset, thinking of Yui, the Wall of Memories nearby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.


End file.
